Envy
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Envy-A feeling of discontent and resentment aroused by and in conjunction with desire for the possessions or qualities of another.That is exactly what he felt and it was time he did something about it. He wasn't going to settle for second place, he was there before the other man, he couldn't just be set aside. This time he was coming out fighting. Slash...sorta *smirks*


_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some massive changes! I am simply borrowing them for a bit and returning them happier and in better condition than when I found them.**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her! She also feeds the bunnies some massive happy food since they keep appearing.**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

"This is getting ridiculous Tony and it's starting to come between us."

"But he insulted me Jet. Because his was longer, that made it better? There is quality to think about as well and that should count for something." Tony huffed.

He took Tony in his arms to comfort him while he spoke. "Quality definitely counts. You know he is just trying to get a rise out of you."

Sighing Tony nodded. "I know he is and it's working. But still it's a matter of pride and honor. Mine has thickness and it has its own unique taste. His insinuation that his is better just because he is older and has years more experience is ludicrous. No offense Jet."

"None taken."

"Why did he insist on this 'show and tell'? The man knows how possessive you are. Does he think he can tempt you with his creaminess saying its smoother and leaves no tangy after taste?"

"Couldn't tempt me away from you Tone, you know that. It's just how Tobias is, and after you both came together once he just can't let it go."

"It's frustrating as hell Jethro. I need this to end once and for all and tonight's the night. He'll be here in a little while, so let me shower and get everything set up."

"Need me to do anything since you've vetoed a joint shower?" Gibbs glared at Tony.

"I need to save that for later Jet, so I can have the edge over Tobias. But if you could get the new toys ready, I would appreciate that."

Jethro smacked Tony's ass. "Go- take your shower. I'll go wash and set up the new play things."

Tony grinned. "You know that you loved it the last time I used a similar one."

"True." Jethro grinned. "Go, before I veto your shower veto." Jethro left Tony to his shower and got everything set up. He couldn't help the smirk as he thought how this came about. He never thought that Tobias's friendship would have lead to this rivalry or that Tony would have accepted the challenge, jumping right in.

But they both had surprised him and things had progressed. The envy they had displayed threw him for a loop; he had never expected that to be a by-product of the relationship. Despite it being fairly good natured, there still was an edge to it.

Tobias thought age gave him the edge bringing along with more experience. And the length that he was able to achieve was something to behold. But Tony was no slouch and countered back that his age and heritage should not be discounted. He was the Italian Stallion after all. The length that he was able to garner was more than impressive, and that was before you added the girth.

So tonight was the big showdown so to speak and he was the judge. There was no one else who could, this was a private matter, and bragging rights were at stake. He just hoped that when it was over they didn't ruin what they had built.

Tony bounded down the stairs dressed in tight black jeans and a green button down shirt looking entirely too edible.

"Aren't you over dressed for this?" Jethro asked as he openly leered at the man.

Tony smiled that DiNozzo smile and winked. Hearing the door open they both turned to watch as Tobias entered the house with his bag in tow.

"Jethro, Tony."

"Want a beer Tobias?" Jethro asked as he headed to the kitchen.

"No need to ply me with liquor Jethro, we've already gone beyond that." Tobias grinned. "I brought some wine for the occasion." Jethro grabbed two glasses and a beer for himself and made his way back to the two men.

Tobias took the offered glasses and poured one for Tony and himself as he baited the younger man. "You sure you're up for this Tony? I don't want you to feel that you have to prove anything."

Tony smirked and cocked his eyebrow. "I'm always up and ready Toby. Are you worried? Do we need to call it a draw?"

Toby shook his head. "Hell no. This old dog knows a lot of tricks. Got the new toys ready to go I see. Want to get started?" Looking at Tony, he continued, "I'm feeling the need to get my hands on that toy and put it to good use, I assume that's why there are two?"

Tony nodded and added, "Jethro just watches for now?"

Jethro nodded. "I keep my hands to myself for now; all I can do is watch. That is until later when I get to taste." A positively evil grin graced his face and his blue eyes were alit with fire.

Tony placed his wine glass down. "Alright, let the games begin." Tobias and Tony faced each other and counted down. "3…2…1…GO!"

Tony's hands moved quickly and with great skill. Soon he was pulling on the smooth texture and watching it grow. Carefully he wrapped his hand around the girth and began stroking it through his fist. Grunting with the effort, beads of sweat formed on his brow as he continued with his ministrations.

Tobias was lost in his own handy work and would let out an occasional moan as he felt his own smooth length. He had a lighter touch and treated it with great reverence, his hands caressing the silky texture with practiced skill.

Jethro sat back in his chair his eyes darting between Tony and Tobias as their hands worked their magic. It was beautiful to see how they came to the same point with such different techniques; Tony had a firmer touch that screamed with confidence and skill, while Tobias had a gentle yet skilled hand that moved with grace.

The time was near when he would have to judge for both the taste and texture and his mouth was watering at the mere thought. His attention brought back to both Tony and Tobias as they sighed. The last stroke of their hands brought them to completion. Their breathing labored after the exertion, they turned to Jethro indicating that they were ready for him.

Taking a deep breath Jethro sat in what was deemed the "Judge's Chair". Tobias stepped up first. Wrapping his tongue around what was offered, Jethro let it slide down his throat. He moaned as he was assaulted by the scent and firmness before the flavor made itself known. He enjoyed the way it filled his mouth for a moment before he finished and leaned back.

Quietly, he took a drink of water from the bottle that was provided before opening his mouth to take in Tony's offering.

It was so different from Tobias and uniquely all Tony. His mouth screamed with joy as the flavor combined with the silky smooth texture settled on his tongue. He wanted more; he was sure he could never get enough and enjoyed the sensations and taste before he swallowed and sighed. He stood up and faced both men who were nervously awaiting his decision.

The need was palpable and the air heavy with anxiety - each man wanted to be the one who tempted Jethro more.

Jethro cleared his throat, looked at the two spent men, and heavily weighed his words. "You both were outstanding. The flavors and textures were different but both exquisite. The skills that you both have can't be denied and this was a difficult decision."

"Tobias, yours had a silky firmness that weighed beautifully on my tongue, the cream that surrounded it very pleasant without any bitter after taste." He grinned at Tobias.

Turning towards Tony, "Tony, the length and girth were everything that you claimed and very impressive especially the way it held up after it was in my mouth. Your cream exploded on my tongue and all I could think was that I wanted more. Your hands are very skilled and I was impressed with your manipulation and the way it elongated in your hand with every stroke."

"Both of you mastered the new toy with expertise that I hadn't expected; I can't believe that this was your first time. But I have made my decision and Tony has won. Tobias you weren't lacking in length or girth but his cream left my taste buds craving more."

Tobias conceded gracefully and grinned at Tony. "May I?"

"Sure". He gave Tobias a moment to experience his offering. Unable to wait any longer, "Well?"

"Fuck!"

Jethro grinned. "I told you! His pasta and cream explodes in your mouth."

Tobias grinned and patted Tony's shoulder. "Thanks Tony, now I have to add pasta envy to my list."

Tony was about to comeback with a remark when Jethro's hand covered his mouth. "Don't say it, you know I don't share."

**_*****NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS******_**

_**I have to tell you that this story came about as my most lovely Beta Amy and I were watching Iron Chef on food network- ( I know!) They were making Spietzle and all of a sudden we were laughing hysterically at the idea of pasta ( who knew that pasta could be so damn funny!). Anyhow the other chef made no pasta of any kind and I chirped in with ..."I bet he's feeling pasta envy." Rolling on the floor as we laughed maiacally until (key music) suddenly had this story pop in my head. Woke up in the morning and viole! Here it is! I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
